hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 117 (2011)
Insult × And × Payback (ブジョク×ニハ×セツジョク, Bujoku × Niwa × Setsujoku) is the 117th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on February 19th, 2014. Overview Cheetu challenges Zeno Zoldyck into a fight but ends up being crushed by Silva Zoldyck. In the palace, the battle between Menthuthuyoupi and Knuckle continues until the Royal Guard loses his temper and sets off an explosion. Summary Killua leaves the room and reminisces the moment when Gon thought the mission means nothing to Killua. The scream Gon let out previously led Meleoron to their location. Outside the palace, Zeno walks away and is relentlessly bugged by Cheetu. Cheetu challenges him to a fight try the new technique he had learnt to which Zeno refuses, and mentions that he is not in the good mood to do so. Cheetu continues bugging him until Zeno seemingly gives in to his request. However, a powerful impact lands above Cheetu which crushes and kills him. Silva has come to fetch his father. They ride away on top of a dragon. Zeno mentions that he met Killua in the palace and guesses that he might have removed Illumi's needle. He continues to talk about his rare experience for the night, while Silva listens and remains quiet. Meleoron and Killua return in the palace courtyard and Meleoron asks for help. Knuckle has been trying to buy time and running away from Menthuthuyoupi. Killua asks for his minimum time to use God's Accomplice, and Meleoron replies he can maintain that ability for about a minute. Killua perceives that it is more than enough as he only needs one chance. The tower bursts and Knuckle jumps out of it. Menthuthuyoupi extends his limbs to attack him, but when Knuckle reaches the ground and continues running, Menthuthuyoupi abandons the chase and returns to his position by the central stairway. Remembering that Shoot is still lying in that area, Knuckle rushes back inside the palace. Menthuthuyoupi climbs to the third floor and looks for Neferpitou and Shaiapouf through Morel's Smoky Jail. He continuously calls for them and eventually becomes annoyed when no on answers him. He thinks that he has been left behind by the two other Royal Guard and the King. Knuckle returns in the staircase and finds Shoot almost dying. He realizes that Menthuthuyoupi must have seen Shoot on the ground but did not attempt to finish him off, despite Shoot being prepared to die. Knuckle and Shoot feel humiliated; they think that their opponent is not taking them seriously. Shoot begins to cry when Menthuthuyoupi looked at him like he was trash. Knuckle carries Shoot off while promising to hit the enemy. Menthuthuyoupi's voice echoes in the throne room but does still does not receive any response. Morel hears him from inside the Smoky Jail and thinks that his students could be defeated. He waits for Shaiapouf in his cocoon and admits that he did not expect for Shaiapouf to stay too long. Shaiapouf reads Morel's emotions and the Hunter already feels doubt, worry, am impatience. He takes delight in these negative emotions which will affect Morel's decision-making. The presence of A.P.R. and its increasing numbers made Menthuthuyoupi more annoyed. He stomps back to the central stairway, annoyed on A.P.R. and the disappearance of the King. When he arrives, Knuckle stands below and at the sight of him, Menthuthuyoupi's temper bursts. He shouts and transforms into a massive form. He attacks Knuckle and the tower is almost destroyed. Knuckle takes Shoot and runs away as Menthuthuyoupi uses his newly-discovered Nen ability, Rage Blast. An extremely powerful explosion was set off, and even Welfin, who was in the courtyard, looked terrified of its power. After the explosion, Menthuthuyoupi feels both pleasure and empty. He realizes that he could use this power to protect the King and destroy the intruders. Knuckle observes Menthuthuyoupi from above and plans his next strategy. He would make the Royal Guard angry again and while Menthuthuyoupi powers up for another Rage Blast, Knuckle will attack. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc